wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:100.40.134.80
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Death sentences page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Danuhau (talk) 21:02, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Read this. I am Boggy B, and I'm obviously male. (Do you even know who Boggy B is? My nickname is obviously based on his name.) And what I wrote in the Trivia was true. If that's not what it meant, then what does it mean? It would be nonsense otherwise, saying that "you weren't hard enough". And don't tell me you think it's the opposite of "easy" in slang terms (or whatever you thought it meant), because that would be "frigid". Believe it or not, it's a sexual reference. I'm going to undo your edit. Don't erase my edits again, because I know exactly what I'm doing, and I know about Worms ''more than you do. The rating is a lie, ''Worms contains some mature content such as blood and cursing. The Worms also vomit sometimes when they're poisoned in some games, which is gruesome for a rated E/E10+ game. Worms ''is not for children. By the way, are you that "random ADS" guy? You MUST be him, you have a similar (if not the same) I.P. address, and you type in a similar way to him. If you're not him, then forget about it. If you are him, then you should remember that I'm the one who wrote memes. --Boggy B 21:28, April 6, 2014 (UTC) : 1. I am that person : 2. I (was about to) use an idea for my now cancelled memes that 'MIGHT' continue during spring break... 2.1. I was going to reboot it, or end all current characters, conflict, plot, and start all over again. 2.2. I would've made a new pair of protagonists and it would've been how it started, random, funny, etc. And contain smash bros gags as well (if you know what I mean (and no, I mean something related to ssb)) if you are going to continue your memes (better title for me and you, "a story in the world")... : 2.3. You should make your own original characters (like Brick, and Gary) :ok goodbye (again). ::Oh, it's really you? I thought you were gone forever, or for a really long time at least, it's been a while. And the wiki has really started to get boring. Thank you for returning, and sorry for being rude earlier. Anyways... ::1. I've made up enough of my own characters for now. If I start writing my memes again, I'll add some more later. By the way, I took your advice and used Zoggy Z (and Goggy G) in my latest memes. Since there are no spring breaks at where I live, I might continue my memes during summer vacation or earlier. ::2. Don't start over! Just please don't, the characters are perfect, you COULD change the conflict or the plot just a little if you want, but you MUST keep the characters, especially Boggy B, he's the perfect antagonist for both of our memes, so let's keep it that way, and he's also the primary protagonist of the ''Worms ''series. He's worth using in our memes. Explaining "how it all started" is a great idea though, that's definitely what I'm going to do in later memes (if I continue my memes). ::3. I really don't think you should use "''Super Smash Bros. ''gags" in your memes. Trust me, I'm probably the only one here who reads your memes, and I'm not a fan of references or gags. This is ''Worms, remember that you should keep it Worms-themed and not add references or gags from other games or television series. My memes, for example, are completely Worms-themed and lack references or gags from other things. Of course, these are YOUR memes, you can do whatever you want with them, and if you REALLY want to add references or gags, at least try to keep it to a minimum. This is just advice. By the way, I'm not a fan of Super Smash Bros., I've never played it, and I have little to no knowledge about the series, sorry. ::4. Please don't switch the characters. Of course, you can add more characters if you like, and since you let me use your own characters in my memes (Donny, Leo, Omelette, Tara, Road Kill, Derek, Johnson, and Mrs. Whiskers. Are there more?), you can use mine if you want (Clanger, Fluff, Boggy C, Dennis, Pinky, Vincent, and every other member of Team Boggy B. Please note that I did not make up Clanger, Fluff, Boggy C, and Dennis, they were actually mentioned in the series. I made up every other member of Team Boggy B, though.), but I really think you should keep the primary protagonists (and antagonists). That's what I'm going to do. ::5. I think it's too late to rename our "memes", we should just call them "memes", a "story in the world" is too long for a simple title. ::Sorry that my reply is so unnecessarily long, it's a habit, I always write long replies. If you return once again, please read this reply. ::--Boggy B :: 14:14, April 7, 2014 (UTC) ::: I never said I was returning, I still have a life! And here's your answer to the super smash bros thing... ::: [ http://en.Wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._(series) here.] ( 20:00, April 7, 2014 (UTC)) I said goodbye. :::: Okay, that does not make sense. Just because you "have a life" doesn't mean you're never going to be able to come back to this wiki again, I KNOW you're not leaving forever. Really though, what's the real reason? Why are you leaving this wiki? If school's the problem, then you can just visit the wiki on weekends. I really don't see what's the problem here. :::: --Boggy B :::: 13:00, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::that's it, I see the problem, you think I could just drop my life and dedicate it to helping this wiki, I have a life. ::::: Life-1 the span of life an organism has. 2 the time between birth and death 3 THE UNDERSTANDING OF ONE HAVING BETTER THINGS TO DO!!!!!!!!!!! ::::: No offense, and as I said, goodbye.( 19:48, April 8, 2014 (UTC)) :::::: I've had enough of this. Since you constantly use bold and capital letters, I'm going to do the same. I DID NOT SAY YOU SHOULD "drop your life" JUST TO CONTRIBUTE TO THIS WIKI! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO COME HERE ANYMORE FOR WHATEVER REASON, FINE! IF YOU STILL WANT TO VISIT THIS WIKI WHEN YOU HAVE THE TIME, THEN WHY THE F**K NOT?! COME HERE WHENEVER YOU WANT, IF YOU WANT, WHEN YOU HAVE THE TIME, IS THAT SO GODDAMN HARD TO UNDERSTAND?! AAAAAAARGH! :::::: Alright, since you're probably not going to bother replying to me again, just forget it. Screw this... :::::: --Boggy B :::::: 21:26, April 8, 2014 (UTC) (Reset indentation) I have a life, parents, siblings, and I don't want to wast the time I have arguing! I am leaving, and there's nothing you could do about it, I learned in school to forsake bad friends, and you are one of them, so do not reply! In fact, we were never friends, I've been friendly, but we weren't friends. So please, if you valued your childhood, then go and let me live it, and if you were really my freind, you'd let me leave. :if you love something, set it free, if it comes back, it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was... ( 00:21, April 9, 2014 (UTC)) : First of all, I can reply to whoever I want. Second of all, I don't care if you're not my friend, I know that you're not really my friend, I only called you my "friend" because there wasn't really anything else to call you. Even if we ARE friends, how am I a "bad friend"? I've always been trying to be nice to you, but then you started to piss me off. And "friends" argue sometimes. Third of all, I'M NOT TRYING TO FORCE YOU TO STAY. 'What is wrong with you, why do you keep thinking I'm trying to force you to stay? I KNOW you're not leaving (but I don't really care anymore if you leave or stay), you keep coming back to reply. You're probably going to reply to me again now. : Go ahead and leave, I don't care, and your edits weren't even that useful anyway. I had to keep fixing your grammar and spelling. Just saying... : --Boggy B : 12:48, April 9, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, so NOW you left the wiki, huh? You know what? Go to hell. : You rarely come to this wiki, and when you do, you make edits that are not even useful, and someone (usually me) always has to fix your grammar and spelling. Your excuse is always because you use a kindle. Well, '''USE A COMPUTER, THEN! '''And you rarely reply to messages that people send you. : You seem to be obsessed with a lot of overrated games other children play these days, like ''Super Smash Bros. ''and ''Sonic the Hedgehog, or TV shows like Dragon Ball Z, and you seem to like them so much that you always reference them on other wikis that have NOTHING to do with them. There are references or "gags" in your edit summaries, in your "memes", in some messages on talk pages... It's annoying and unnecessary. : You are officially no longer needed or wanted on this wiki. Have a fun "life". Don't come back here. Actually, I'd like you to come back and read this message, but after that, '''LEAVE. : --Boggy B (And as I said before, you were '''not '''my friend anyways. You weren't, aren't, and never will be my friend. I only called you my "friend" because I was TRYING to be nice, and what else would I call you, my "enemy"?) : 20:57, April 12, 2014 (UTC)